fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Escape from a ship (Crane version)
Later that night, Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker were locked in the dungeon. They managed to break free from the hand cuffs, grunting. "They were the princesses." Tank said. "We can't believe it." Liquidator explained. "Because we've been LYING TO THAT STUPID CAPTAIN NEGADUCK!!" Megavolt shouted. Suddenly, they heard a giggling sound. It was Nutty, who came to the rescue. "Hey, guys!" Nutty called. "Nutty! Down here." Honker called. Nutty giggled, "I'm on it." Then he went down the dungeon. "Hey, c'mon. Help us get out of these." Honker added. "But don't you know by order of Master Crane?" Nutty mumbled, "The Four Princesses need help. Oh, come on!" "Hey, they're in trouble." Liquidator said in a shocked tone. Nutty took out the keys to free Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker. "Don't worry, Nutty. It'll come in handy." Megavolt added, "Princess Hello Kitty's gonna marry the prince." "Aha! Got it!" Nutty said, as he finally freed Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker. "I know." Liquidator sighed. "We're the fools." Tank sighed. "You four are only the fools if you give up, boys." an evil female blue fox's voice said. "Who-Who are you?" Megavolt gulped. The evil female blue fox walked towards the animals. "I'm Lady Blue, a lowly prisoner like yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more." "We're listening." Tank said. "There is a place, boys." Lady Blue told them, "A place called Treasure Mountain, filled with treasure in your wildest dreams!" She took a pawful of three gold coins and showed them to Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker, who looked at the coins in wonder and awe. "Wow!" Nutty gasped. Lady Blue put the coins away, turned her back on the boys, hopped twice on one leg, and walked on both legs with her head turned towards them. "There is enough treasure to impress the girls, even the female snake, who goes by the name of Viper." she smiled. What the animals didn't notice were Stan and Heff popping up from behind Lady Blue, sweating like a couple of pigs. "Lady Blue, can you hurry up?" Stan cried, "I'm dying here!" "And I'm so hot and sticky with sweat that I need a bath!" Heff added. Lady Blue didn't like this one bit. So she conked the woozle and heffalump on the heads, knocking them back down to the ground, unconscious. Liquidator said, "But the law says that only a prince can--" "You four have heard of the golden rule, haven't you?" Lady Blue asked, cutting him off and leaning toward the animals' faces, "Whoever has the gold makes the rules." Then she smiled, showing them her razor-sharp teeth. "So, why would we want to share all of this wonderful treasure with Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Bijou, Bushroot, and Quackerjack?" Honker asked, as he, Megavolt, Tank, and Liquidator stood up. "I need a young rat, a young water dog, and two young geese with strong bodies and pixie dust to go to Treasure Mountain and get it." "Excuse me, but there's just one problem," Megavolt said. "Treasure Mountain's far away, and we're in the dungeon." Lady Blue shook her head. "Uh-uh-uh. Things are not always what they seem." she said, as she pushed open the brick wall of the dungeon. "Now, have we got a deal?" Lady Blue asked, extending her paw towards Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, Honker, and Nutty. At first, the animals and Nutty thought it was a difficult assignment, but Nutty said, "Ok. Then, let's go!" And Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, Honker, and Nutty escaped the dungeon with Lady Blue so they could go to Treasure Mountain. Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes